malfoy's visit to harry potter studio
by anononymas
Summary: draco malfoy and his family visits the studios of harry potter ... with a sneaky son to make plans lets ' see if our draco likes muggle version of hogwarts


DRAMIONE ONE SHOT

A vist to warner bros studios london

Draco malfoy groaned and pulled his son from his leg who was attached to him since morning with a big doe eyes …..apparently his son has been attending to muggle school for years and with muggle friends influence he wanted to go to warner bros studios which was named after st . pothead himself.

Ofcourse he had heard about harry potter being so popular even in muggle world. He had no interst in potter's biography but his wife and children were absoulte crazy about this . what it was he never knew . it didn't appealed to him

" But papa ! all my friends are going , why can't me ?" a whine could be heard from under the leg .

" scorpious micheal malfoy , you know better than them . you can't go because you will soon going real magic school . learn real magic , not some compy thing your mother uses . you are infact a real wizard after all ." . draco then dived into his newspaper praying he won't hear that whine again .

" please papa , pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee" . two fat tears leaked out of his son's eyes .

Draco sighned , looked into his son's eyes . as much he loved his children , he was frim father . but he didn't like when his children cry . it makes him soft .

" fine go ask your mother then" . with the smug smile he had now trasmitted the problem to his lovely wife.

An hour passed and draco malfoy was seen sleeping in his armchair when someone shook him wake with yells and cheers .

" wake up , wake up !" scorpious was jumping up and down

"what ? , are you ok:" his father stood in concern .

" yes papa , iam so happy" . scorpious jumped again .

" yes it seems would you stop jumping and why are you trying to kill your old man?" .

" papa! Mama said it's ok to go , she infact has bought the tickets few days ago and we will be going soon !"

" really ? she did , didn't she"

A beaming scorpious hugged him tight and ran off to spread good news to his baby sister.

" so you didn't tell me we will be going to st. pothead 's muesuem". He addressed his wife hermione granger malfoy who was preparing milk for their daughter.

" oh draco stop it , its just for the kids and besides I knew what were you going to say so I bought it myself " . she beamed at him innocently.

"why weren't you in slytherin ? you could have made a good one" .

" oh I could … won't I ? but who would save the wizarding world and help harry ? me ofcourse !" a smug reply came out of her .

Draco rolled his eyes and quietly muttered " show off "

The next morning found malfoy family outside of studios of harry potter .

" I swear I put the bottle of milk in the bag where is it now ?" hermione rummged the baby bag .

Draco stood patiently while scorpious whined to go inside from his legs . he fixed their daughter annabell 's hat .

" mummy can we pleaseeeeeeeeee go?" . came an impatient malfoy tapping and whine.

" yes dear" . his mother took his hand and went inside.

Draco followed the pair , he noticed lots of people were giving him weird looks . he brushed them and went.

" tickets please" the ticket booth person asked them .

Hermione showed them their tickets and gave muggle money.

" age?" came a question .

" oh right uh 26 and 27 adults and kids …one is 1 years old and other is …"

"8" came a reply from draco's legs .

The ticket guy looked at his son and him and cut them strip while hermione teared up .

" I cannot believe you are so big now , you are 8 and you will go to school , then you will graduate and then get married and have kids and oh my iam going to be a grandma . you won't be my baby anymore ….

Draco cleared his throat and said "darling there is time to that right now we have to get in" .

" ok come on"

Once inside the muggles indeed have outdone this time every detail was perfect even the potions lab and vials were perfect . draco thought that it must be a wizard who had done this but to his shock when hermione said it was all muggles he had new respect for them.

He was getting strange looks from people . he wondered if hermione noticed but she was busy showing the studio to their kids . that she didn't notice.

One particular girl screamed when she saw him.

Muggles are funny .

" and that where professor dumbledore sat and that is where I used to sit and that is where your father used to gloat ". Hermione showed the classroom to their kids.

Scorpious eyes were wide whole time .

" is hogwarts same as here papa ?"

Draco looked at his son " yes to a margain ..but then again in hogwarts you get to real magic" .

" wow" came a reply .

They visted whole studio the wizarding wheezes the diagon alley .everything , by evening they were so tired … with scorpious in his arms now asleep and annabell making noises .

" a'rry o'tter"

Both looked at their daughter who was laughing and shaking her blond curls .

Draco looked into her blue grey eyes and said " say that again" .

"a'rry o'tter" annabell frowned at her father now .

Hermione covered annie's eyes .

" unfreakin belivable …my daughter 's frist words are scarface's name …that's it no more potter mania …not mama , not papa but bloody freaking st pothead , we are leaving now I don't care but I shall not be letting my children near potter within fifty feet ."

Hermione rolled her eyes and touched his hand " calm down love she was just reading the sign".

" oh so now her reading word is harry potter . no wonder I hate potter so much" .

"come on love its ok you have to admit sooner or later she's going to speak your name too you know you just have to wait and besides we had so much fun didn't we ? now you see how celever muggles are ?"

" yes I can see that .and thankyou darling for showing them this iam sorry I haven't been much sport" .

Hermione giggled and kissed him in the cheek .

" om ,elton"

Draco 's ears perked up " say that again"

"om , elton" annie pointed the poster of blond boy and name written in the poster .

" what! He looks just like me . copied me ofcourse wait till I get hold of this tom felton , _filthy little mudblood !_


End file.
